Dallas Anderson
Dallas Anderson, known simply as Dallas, is the main antagonist in some of YpsiRuss's role plays and stories and also is Ypsi's (in-rp or in-story) arch-enemy. He is 21 years old, and the reason why Ypsi moved to Adventure Bay in the first place, leading to Ypsi being in the PAW Patrol. (Dallas Was Created By YpsiRuss) (Note: Dallas is a human, along with Ypsi) Personality Dallas is overall a very mean and angry person. Dallas will do anything to make life more difficult for Ypsi and his PAW Patrol friends. Dallas is from the ghetto areas of Detroit, Michigan, explaining why he may be mean. Biography The rivalry between Ypsi and Dallas started back when they were both in high school. When they were both in 9th grade, Ypsi accidentally ran into Dallas after another bully was chasing Ypsi. Ypsi apologized to Dallas, but instead of him forgiving Ypsi for the incident, he went into extreme anger and started beating Ypsi up. Every day since then in school till they both graduated, Dallas beat up Ypsi every single day. Even though Dallas got suspended and got detentions multiple times in high school, Dallas kept beating Ypsi up and never stopped. Punishments were not good enough in his case. After high school, Ypsi went to Eastern Michigan University even though he stays in his Detroit house when not doing classes. When Ypsi got home from college every day, Dallas would be waiting at Ypsi's front doorstep, ready to beat him up, and sure enough, he did. After college was over for Ypsi, the beatings every day got so bad that Ypsi vowed he would move some place very far away from Dallas so he could find me. Three weeks after Ypsi made the vow, he started the big road trip to Adventure Bay, and got away from Dallas. Dallas would eventually find out where Ypsi was living though and occasionally come to "visit" Ypsi, usually causing chaos for Ypsi and the PAW Patrol. Soon, however, things started to change for the worse when Dallas got his gang together in Detroit and plotted to take land in Western Sudan. He went to Port Sudan and convinced people that the government of Sudan wanted to harm them. The people of Western Sudan viewed Dallas as a great leader and Dallas started a major civil war to cede from Sudan. Eventually, the Sudan army surrendered and Dallas founded the Communist Republic of East Sudan, with the capital city being Port Sudan. Becoming dictator of the country gave Dallas even more power than he could ever imagine. Sweetie also rules with Dallas, in hopes that Dallas can help her take over Barkingburg and add Barkingburg to the country, even if it means going against their will. With this new power, Dallas can now send agents to attack Ypsi without being directly involved, and also hurting his family and friends in the process. Appearance Dallas is a typical person from a ghetto area. He wears tank tops most of the time and dirty jeans. He also sometimes wears a dirty hat. Triva * Dallas was once nice before encountering Ypsi. It is unknown why Dallas started getting so angry. * After encountering Ypsi, Dallas has gotten arrested multiple times for crimes but was only jailed for 3 weeks at the most. * Dallas hates mud, which can be used as a weakness against him. * Dallas can run for 3 miles at a time without getting exhausted, probably because he has to roam around Detroit when he's there. * Dallas has experience with evading the authorities due to being on the streets for so long, making him very difficult to catch. * Despite his lack of money, he has a richer friend who acts ghetto and helps him out when Dallas wants to travel to Adventure Bay or somewhere else. His friend is also a pilot with his own plane, which can contribute to helping Dallas evade the authorities in some cases. * When Dallas became dictator of the Communist Republic of East Sudan, he went on a mission to help Sweetie claim Barkingburg and to dominate the world. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mean Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Male Character